


The Fallen Winged One

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: On Dru's suggestion, Angelus accompanies William on a hunting trip for his birthday. Angelus misses the point.
Relationships: Angelus/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/William Pratt
Kudos: 2





	The Fallen Winged One

“What I can’t figure out was what Drusilla was on about? Fallen winged one. She said you wanted to be with the ‘fallen winged one’ on your special day.”

“So you took me pheasant hunting,” William said, disappointed, partly because it took the prompting of Dru and Darla to have Angelus come out with him on his birthday, and partly because the stupid git was missing the point.

“You never paid attention in Sunday services, did you?” William asked.

“Not much cause to. Don’t think they’ll be having me back now, do you?”

“Not unless they start having their services at night.”

William groaned. Images flashed in his mind of the kind of services he’d like to have with Angelus at night. Kneeling could be involved.

“You don’t seem to be too keen on the hunt, William.”

“I’m planning my strategy. One doesn’t usually hunt by the light of the moon.”

“We do.”

“Yes."

The report of Angelus’ gun echoed in the silence of the woods. There was the rustle of branches and the thump as something fell to the ground. “There you go, William. Claim the fallen winged one.”

As Angelus found himself pinned against a tree, William’s lips placing bruising kisses on his mouth, he wondered what he’d said to cause such behavior in the fledge.


End file.
